Thecoldboringguy157's fanon
This is what i did in Fallout New vegas and/or 3(I still don't have 3) New Vegas * With the courier has sided with the NCR along side with him being a hero the NCR has crushed the legion and gave him the Golden branch,the highest civilization decoration given by the republic * With the help of the Courier Dr Henry has found a cure for the schizophrenia for the Nightkins,with Utobitha destroyed both supermutants and nightkins were both confuse and disheartened(I spelled this right for some reason)and the advice and help of Neil some of them found Jacobstown a safe haven for both nightkins and supermutants but some wander off confuse * Both Caesar's Legion most strongest,smartest and the most cruelest were immediately killed when the courier along side 2 companions raided the fort,there were no survivors especially Caesar and the Legate himself * With NCR victory on Hoover dam Primm was not spared with the heavy taxes the republic gave to them,but the good part about the situation was the protection for the caravans * Goodsprings wasn't also spared by the republics heavy taxes,only the old and/or stubborn stayed * The enclave Remnants including Orion Moreno assisted the NCR in the battle of hoover dam,they left faster when they arrived * Novac was attacked by a heavy legion raid even with Manny Vargas dead,Boone left with the courier and Jeannie May Crowford dead the chances of this town were very low but with the help of the courier the remaining bright brotherhood helped the town rebuild and still free from the help and heavy taxes of the republic * With the temporary truce of the kings and the NCR blossomed into a full-time relationship,even with the massacre of a couple of kings and his right hand man they still accepted the truce between them.Even though the republic ask to join them they politely refused * The fiends without the leader Cook-cook violeta Driver-Nephi and Motor-runner the drug addicted junkies were quickly hunted down by the republic * The Brotherhood of steel helped the NCR guard the trade routes ending all hostilities while the NCR gave all of the salvaged power armor * The great Khans who didn't want to suffer the wrath of the courier fled to Wymonning and tried to rebuilt once more * Because of the the followers of the apocalypse's help in the 2nd battle for Hoover dam they were allowed to stay said the NCR * The powder gangers fled by the death of their leader Eddie,few survive * Same goes with the Vault 19 powder gangers without a leader they fled * ??? a great evil a company built before the great war has arose and is almost conquering most of the Mojave. The greater force not even the courier can stop has been feeding on corruption and hopelessness until America has been rebuilt by their own image Companions * Craig Boone:With the help of the courier Boone regained his sanity about his dead child and wife and found himself joining the 1st recon again * ED-E:After being upgraded and the 2nd battle of hoover dam the Brotherhood of steel quickly used him to make a duraframe bot army(I just realized how ironic this is between NV and 3) * Lily:Lily took the courier's advice and took the pills everyday,though the memories of the past has been gone she threw away her recordings of her grandchildren * Rose of Sharon Cassidy:With the massacre of the Van Graff and the stealthy assassination with the Crimson Caravan's leader the 2 factions quickly withdrew support till the "Massacre of the east" was resolved * Arcade Gannon:Though he didn't support the NCR victory in Hoover dam he was glad to participate on it but when word spread out that Arcade was part of the Enclave he was then exiled,persuade by bounty hunters and NCR rangers he went west and was never heard from again * Rex:With the new brain of Lupa he then settled down with his fake memories with the Legion(Technically he was part of the Legion) * Raul Tejada:With the courier telling him about his stories he used his old Vaquero costume and stories of a ghost Vaquero hunts the people who prey on the weak * Veronica Santangelo':'Convinced to stay with the brotherhood of steel she went to the libraries to read about the old world technology she knew the Brotherhood will not care about DLC's/Add-ons Honest hearts * Joshua Graham moments from victory and revenge was convinced by the courier to stop what he was doing with the "Animal" who destroyed his home,decide to attack the good people for a bad organization and destroy who are not part of them,what was known the "Burned man" was erased,a small sacrifice for a big change * Daniel tried convincing the sorrows after crushing the white legs were in vain,his nightmares haunted him from this day on * Salt-upon-wounds was spared by both the Courier and Joshua Graham,his shadow of his former shame was his punishment from years to come * The white legs after their leader left them were headed back to the great salt lake where they were easy prey * Happy trails caravan's economic problem grew little to little after the defeat of the white legs,the trade route became easier from the Mojave to the New Canaanites * Follows-Chalk was convinced by the courier that the world beyond the mountains were for it's civilization and it's civilization alone,he stayed with his tribes for many years * Waking-cloud knowing what happened to her husband forgave Daniel and settled down,she found a new husband from the Dead horses and visits normally to see him Old world blues * The think tanks were convinced that the world outside was for them to leave alone,with the agreement of the courier they helped the world from the outside secretly but if someone wants to change the whole world well,The courier already called dibs * Mobius was left alive same with the think tanks,after the mentant rush wore off he didn't remember any of his failures and contributed more ever since * The sink(homing) became a whole community again even if the modules were still in each-others trouts the sink was satisfied * The toaster had one plans too many eventually the modules in the sink were annoyed by him they threw him in the bathtub cursing them if they wanted toast they will never have it * Muggy that tiny securitron found Higgs village after accidentally trapping himself in one of the houses he was satisfied cleaning the plates,cups and other utensils except that sonofabitch O who created him in the 1st place so he left the cups and dishes alone for it's punishment * Roxie's programmed schedule run was then until her "I'm in heat" programming burned and looped around the Mojave * Roxie 2:She then found another cyberdog named "Rex" they barked for a while and knew something between them were in common and they had a army of cyber pups * The X-8 learning from the courier on what he has done,the facility analyzed the test subject's movements rather than superficial observation learned that the facility barely knew what Communisn was nor did it knew what a high school was,the new task that the facility used release the cyberdogs and protect small communities while still looking for Communists spies * The X-13 facility never found the stealth suit back and it stayed looping looking for it's lost stealth suit * The sink auto-doc was backed and heard word from his brothers and sisters in the dead city of the Sierra madre * The sink auto-doc 2:When it found out the victims of the Y-17 program and released the remains of the victims inside the walking suits * The sink scrub more and more(I have no idea what to put inside I'm also tired) * The sink 2: almost drowned the whole crater trying to scrub it clean * Biological research station obsessed seeded himself after the pots he used ran out always blew a circuit trying to seed himself * The 2 light switches flicker in bitter till a flashlight dropped in the sink the 2 united to teach the showboat a lesson * The sink(homing)sadden about how many the courier has found but he was in a hurry but it though how many of it still found unfounded * The sink(homing)With the think tank's give for the courier the Big MT Transponder! can crack the dome anytime he wants and reveal the hidden secrets of Big MT Lonesome road * The courier launched the nukes on dry wells where Vulpes inculta betrayed the tribe Twisted hairs,Legion soldiers burn to the ground making silhouettes of their blasted bodies,the same last words of the last tribe member of the twisted hairs * ED-E- Given a second chance by the machines of the divide and freed by the courier,he continued his quest on Navarro and was unknown whether or not he managed to get to homeland like his counterpart in the Mojave did * ED-E 2- Before leaving he sent his counterpart what the courier had though him a last farewell and with that he set off carrying old world hope and new world technology and gave him the strength and purpose on it's journey and no matter what he knew there be a his second home to return to Navarro or not - and that his creator would be proud(Tears of manliness) * Ulysess - The courier made him kept his life and though he has walked his road far enough,so he watched over Hopeville the invisible fires of radiation laying in the distance taking care of it,just like how the Courier watched over Big MT Category:Content